Química y Atracción Mágica
by moniklaa
Summary: Otra Clásica Maldición de San Valentín...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Química y Atracción Mágica

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Oliver/Lana, Lois/Jimmy, Clark/Bruce, Chloe, Wally, Zatanna, Dinah, Diana, Víctor, Cat, menciones de Chloe/OC, Diana/Steve, Bruce/Talia, Bruce/OC, AC/Mera, Clark/Lois, Clark/Lana, Chloe/Oliver.

**Spoiler/Advertencias:** Temporada 11 :D / Pre-Slash.

**Resumen:** Otra Clásica Maldición de San Valentín

Justo ese día en el calendario había llegado, Oliver Queen observo el número y resoplo… Nunca antes en su vida había temido a un 14 de febrero pero en este año era más que justo; estaba solo, y no es que no hubiera estado solo antes pero en los últimos días había sido golpeado con la más cruda realidad, Chloe se había casado con un buen tipo hace menos de 6 meses, no estaba celoso… la quería mucho pero no más de aquella forma romántica; ya nunca más, eso lo mataba. Y Dinah se había alejado de él pidiendo espacio.

Eso no era lo único descarado en esta fecha, Lois y Clark estaba viviendo su idilio romántico como era rutina con esos dos pedazos de mier… meneo su cabeza en protesta, Diana estaba con Steve, la mejor muestra del amor ciego, feminista tontamente enamorada de idiota coqueto, AC con Mera, Grandioso para las pequeñas truchas, e incluso el tipo duro de Bruce había pasado los últimos meses bailando interminablemente con Talia sin hacer muchos movimientos de reconocimiento.

Solo esperaba que terminara este día pronto para borrar de su cabeza los corazones interminables, los osos de peluche, y los adornos cursis que seguro inundaban la ciudad.

Pero Oliver no era el único solo en esta festividad; hace 2 meses Lana había regresado después de recibir una invitación de Superman a unirse al equipo, y libre de la kriptonita en su sistema, ella no se negó… había estado entusiasmada al inicio hasta que estuvo metida en el hueco cursi de Lois y Clark, bueno no era muy cursi pero si era un hueco donde solo los vea enviarse miradas y huir en momentos seguramente para joderse de lo lindo, oh, sonaba tan amargada con ese comentario se machaco la morena… amaba a Lois y Clark, era una pareja encantadora y no estaba celosa, había descubierto hace años que su amor por Clark había iniciado por agotarse hasta desaparecer; era su primer amor pero nada más.

Aunque, quizás si estaba celosa… pero no por el hombre ajeno, sino por el amor que no había sentido desde después de dejar Smallville hace años… Deseo tanto volver a sentir esa chispa de magia nuevamente, la mataba ver a Lois mirar a Clark y saber que no podía sentir lo mismo por nadie con su nueva vida de heroína.

Amar a alguien nuevamente, sentir pasión, locura y perder todo… solo por alguien más, era lo único que deseaba.

9:00 am – Día de San Valentín

Wally West entraba en una cafetería algo ansioso, era uno de esos días en los que su velocidad parecía la de una tortuga, lo cual era ridículo para el hombre más rápido del mundo.

Hurgo en su billetera mientras le enviaba una mirada coqueta a la chica de la mesa en la esquina en la cafetería.

Era un día pésimo, primero por esta reunión de emergencia de la Liga y segundo porque según Dinah a él le tocaba llevar el desayuno para todos, por lo general Clark era el que llenaba de bocadillo y café listo para tragar a todos pero no podía dejarle todas las responsabilidades al gran boyscout azul ¿verdad? .Compro una caja de rosquillas, listo para salir de lugar, todo iba bien cuando en la entrada una joven lo intercepto y la caja cayó al piso sin abrirse un pequeño milagro pensó viendo polvo blanco de azúcar algo regado en el suelo, levanto la vista a la chica tenía una mirada fuerte, era bella.

"Lo siento, yo… mierda, soy una tonta"

Movió su cabeza con vergüenza y sonrió.

"Laila, soy Laila"

Le ofreció la mano, y bajo la mirada a la caja… Wally tomo su mano con su sonrisa típica de caza, mientras estaba ignorando la caja por ver los ojos azules acero no se percato de lo que la otra mano de la chica hacía, ni como roció un polvo rosa brillante sobre el futuro desayuno de la liga, fue casi como si lo hubiera hipnotizado.

Se despidieron, y el joven salió directo a su reunión la chica quedo parada sonriendo viéndolo marcha.

"Wally es un coqueto"

Una voz familia la despertó, y giro para ver a Zatanna sentada en una cabina no muy lejos.

"Me gusta es, muy lindo"

"Como digas, me parece que tiene un sentido de humor algo infantil pero…"

Se levanto, con una mirada de complicidad.

"Lo hiciste bien, veamos como manejan la Magia de Amor de este día"

"Yo solo espero que algo salga de esto"

Dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia, Zatanna indico con su mirada a su mano.

"Bueno, tienes el numero de Flash que mejor que eso para ti"

Mientras Tanto en Watchtower…

Diana y Dinah conversaban en la parte alta, Clark está discutiendo algo con Batman y estaba perdiendo según lo rojo de su cara, Lana estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo un panfleto que le había dado en la calle y Oliver miraba la cafetera aun sin cafeína, a lado de Víctor.

"¿A quién diablos le tocaba la alimentación esta semana?"

Víctor lo miro y desvió la mirada, era obvio que algo le molestaba a Oliver más que la comida llena de calorías de Watchtower.

"Ese es Wally"

Hablo Lana sin despegar su mirada del papel.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Y dónde coños está?"

Grito histérico haciendo a todos dejar sus conversaciones y mirarlo.

"¿Oliver?"

Esa era la voz de Clark, el pacificador y líder de la Liga… mas mediador que jefe.

"Estoy bien solo necesito café"

"Ya estoy aquí"

Alzo la voz el chico rápido después de la ráfaga de viento, dejo la caja de donas en la mesa con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras su mente pensaba en lo despedazadas que podrían estar las rosquilla y como él evitaría comerlas por miedo a terminar enfermo de algo. Oliver la abrió y frunció el ceño.

"Genial, donas… mejor volvamos al anterior sistema; que Clark se gaste su poblé quincena en la alimentación"

Se alejo, Clark lo miro atónito y miro a Bruce quien solo gruño como era costumbre… bueno el murciélago odia que las reuniones se concentraran en la mesa de desayuno y las variedades de empanas; o si Clark volvería atraer esa tarta de melocotón tan deliciosa de la mes anterior.

La reunión fue peor, Batman fue más demencial de lo de costumbre… asusto a gran parte del equipo y ni Superman logro tranquilizarlo, después del caos la mayoría huyo olvidando el desayuno.

Lana permaneció ahí después de la reunión pensando en que podría hacer para hacer más tiempo… tomo una rosquilla de mala gana y le dio un mordisco, tenía un sabor salado y dulce algo extraño y examinándola bien un polvo rosa rojizo que seguro no era fresas deshidratadas… después de terminar el bocado la envolvió en una servilleta con un puchero de asco…

"Que asco"

Murmuro y se alejo, Oliver la miro y rodo la mirada tomando el pedazo que ella había rechazado y lo trago sin protestar.

"¡Hey Ollie!"

Termino de masticar el bocado para ver a Lois Lane sonriendo… lo que faltaba, mas personas enamoradas.

"¿Que haces aquí? es zona exclusiva de héroes"

"Lindo Oliver, que eres el grinch de San Valentín"

Oliver frunció el ceño y miro la canasta de picnic que Lois cargaba.

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, no sé… quizás no sepas porque estas falta de práctica y tan lleno de polvos de una sola noche pero las parejas suelen hacer cosas en días como estos…ya sabes, cenas, regalos y flores"

Frunció los labios guardando su molestia ante ese comentario.

"Si, no eras tú la primera en odiar estos días de bebes gordos jugando al tiro al blanco"

"Lo era, pero bueno después de ser atacada por el Fantasma de Eros te pones a pensar que quizás evitarlo no es la mejor idea para superar la locura, créeme tengo un par de 14 de febreros que los muestran"

"¿Fantasma? Eros era un Dios griego; Lois"

Lois sonrió burlándose del rubio y le dio la espalda escaneando el lugar.

"Eros, Cupido para los profanos, como sea"

Giro volviendo a estar frente a frente de arquero esmeralda.

"Y bien has visto a mi perfecto San Valentín"

"Debe estar peleando con Bruce"

Lois mordió su labio.

"Ya, esos dos, ¡¿cómo pueden ser mejores amigos si se la pasan peleando?"

Tomo una dona y se alejo a una de las salas separadas donde por lo general se encerraba Bruce y donde en general terminaban peleando y gritando Superman y Batman.

"Has visto a mi marido"

Bruce levanto la mirada estaba en uno de los equipos investigando un dato.

"No tengo idea"

Sus ojos se veían un poco ojerosos, y tenía una ligera arruga marcada en medio de la ceja que indicaba el estrés sobre sus hombros.

"Ok, respira profundo"

Se acerco Lois, sostenido la dona glaseada con polvos mágicos… Bruce la miro e intento clamar su furia sin sentido.

"Ya sé, dale una mordida"

Se la puso a unos centímetro de su boca, Bruce solo frunció mas su gestos en notable desacuerdo.

"Oh que te jodan Bruce, solo es una mordida... te encantara"

"Te das cuenta que toda esa oración tiene doble sentido"

Lois sonrió orgullosa.

"Si, quién lo hubiera dicho… ahora muerde, mastica y traga"

Bruce lo hico de mala gana aún de la mano de Lois, su labio inferior termino con un sutil brillo rojo, parpadeo un par de veces y después concentro su mirada en el monitor.

"Tengo que seguir con esto, Lois"

La reportera asintió, lamiendo el polvo blanco glaseado y un poco de rojo de sus dedos y salió de lugar, su celular no dejaba de sonar.

1:49PM

Clark no había logrado comunicarse con Lois para cancelar el día de campo, resoplo tocando el puente de su nariz mientras sostenía su celular muy cerca de su oreja.

"No, solo dime en cuanto tiempo llegas a Watchtower, Chloe"

"Bien, Clark llego en menos de lo que imagina ten paciencia"

Colgó, y vio muy silueta en una de las salas, por lo general a esta hora en un día como este todos ya hubiera desalojado Watchtower como ratas en un hundimiento en el mar pero… camino directo para ver a Bruce que tallaba sus ojos con sus nudillos.

"Sigues aquí"

"¿¡Clark!"

Su voz sonaba cansada, lo miro y parpadeo un número impar de veces con un gesto de reconocimientos que le puso la piel de gallina al kriptoniano.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Yo, no había notado…"

Refunfuño y negó con su cabeza.

"Nada, solo olvídalo"

Volvió al equipo, con la vista muy fija en la información que de repente parecía brincar entre destellos rojos.

¿Qué es eso?"

Clark se puso detrás de Bruce y se inclino respirando en el cuello de murciélago.

"¿Es la información que tenemos de Mixyezpitellik?"

"No es…"

Bruce contesto entre cortado, negando la sensación extraña que cotilleaba en sus entrañas ante la proximidad de su compañero.

"Es solo un estúpido callejón sin salida"

Mientras Tanto, Diario el Planeta…

"¡Maldita sea!"

Mordió un pedazo de sándwich del no picnic… mientras miraba el monitor frente a ella, hace 10 minutos había jurado haber visto puntos rojos intermitentes en la cara de uno de los columnistas, y ahora su vista veía manchas parpadeando en el monitor.

"Hey Lois, lista para nuestra festividad anual de amor"

Levanto la vista para ver a Cat, quien estaba con una de esas sonrisas locas… detrás de ella llegaron su asistente o esclavo sin título y Jimmy.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Bueno, solo regalos de amistad"

Dijo más feliz de lo de costumbre Cat, Lois se levanto y el brillo rojo aumento, miro a los tres y se desmayo.

Al despertar, su mente tenía ideas rosas y un millón de corazón mientras que Cat frente a ella la llamaba por su nombre.

"¡Oh dios estoy enamorada!"

Dijo sonriendo como tonta.

Y en otra Parte…

Lana tomo un largo sorbo de aquel líquido ámbar, estaba sentada en la barra de Ace of Clubs con una debida muy fuerte cuyo nombre no lograba recordar… el lugar estaba muy vacio, había un tipo de traje azul oscuro en el fondo con una cerveza que no había bebido en la hora y media que estaba ahí, eso era triste pensó resoplando mirando nuevamente el cristal y el límite del liquido en él, la música era baja solo un leve susurro a la distancia, no muy apartado del bar un par de empleados movían para una mejor posición unas mesas, acomodaron sobrios y bellos manteles especiales para la importante noche, un par de doseles color borgoña había sido colocados para dar mas privacidad a las parejas en la ocasión, se veía envidiable y perfecto incluso con luz de día entrando por la puerta del cristal del balcón.

"¡Perfecto!"

Tomo un trago al hilo hasta que no había ni una sola gota, era momento de salir; tomo su bolsa de la barra dejando un par de dólares y sonriendo al barman, saliendo del ascensor no era otro más que Oliver Queen usaba unos jeans azul descoloridos, y una camisa gris, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras observaba la acomodación de los privados.

Lana lo miro fijamente sin moverse, estaba segura que la debida no la había afectado, pero aun así su vista distinguía rojizas motas de polvo girando a su alrededor guiadas por la luz solar del lugar.

En el otro extremo, Oliver la miro y sonrió moviendo su mano en reconocimiento mientras la otra seguía descansando en su bolsillo… por alguna razón ahora Lana Lang parecía diferente, había algo que había cambiado pero no lograba distinguir que, y quedo estático como si sus pies hubiera sido pegados con cemento.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa lenta, se sentía muy mareada… se miraron fijamente sin preocupación, sin percatarse de las pocas personas a su alrededor; los empleados pasaron en busca de mas arreglos, el tipo raro de la cerveza casi cayó al suelo delante de Lana y ninguno dejo si batalla de miradas.

Esto parecía no acabar nunca, Lana aclaro su cabeza y camino directo a Oliver, pero no iba a interceptarlo lo esquivo murmurando un saludo cortes pero agrio.

"Oliver"

Pasó a lado de él rumbo al ascensor, Oliver parpadeo confuso con el nudo en su garganta y el malestar en sus estomago… cuando giro para ver hacia donde había ido la morena se encontró con que las puertas del elevador ya estaban cerradas.

"Hola a ti también"

Watchtower…

Sentía el cálido aliento de Clark en su oído, Bruce rodo la mirada con desconcierto.

"Pasemos mejor al seguimiento de Metallo, no tengo animo de Mixyezisipit"

"¡Mixyezpitellik!"

Aclaro el murciélago con voz áspera mientras su mirada giraba a su alrededor con horror y pánico, ¿Clark estaba hablando o soplando a su oído? Oh y el infierno, ¿por qué importaba? Clark negó, aun inclinado sobre el hombro de Bruce, su cabeza casi estaba metida en el hueco de su cuello mirando atento el monitor, o por lo menos hasta captar el latido agitado de Batman, frunció el ceño confundido las únicas veces que escuchaba ese corazón a ese ritmo era en las batallas contra el Joker, y era porque el payaso lograba un efecto acelerado de Batman… esto era muy raro, Bruce era tan controlado era parte de lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento en donde quiera que haya sido, ¿por qué el latido errático se volvía tan convulsivo?

"¿Bruce?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A-1:** Inspirada en: Lois and Clark – The New Adventures Of Superman, capitulo 1x10 (Pheromone, My Lovely) oh, por lo menos un poco mi version de Lois Lane intoxicada de amor.

Y, bueno sobre la labor en la sociedad de Lana mientras no es heroína; es una reportera de Television, (la cara al aire… no es como **"****Lois y la noticia"**) :P no recuerdo bien donde lei/vi eso, quizas, en un comic como Lois Lane: La Novia de Superman, o en no sé, por ahí, supongo que en el mismo lugar donde supé que Linda Danvers es nuestra Kara Kent.

Ya esta echo y es mejor que casada con Pete Ross, o secretaria de Perry como la Lana de Christopher Reeve

Diario El Planeta…

En su boca se encontraba el tapón mordisqueado de un marcador rojo…

Su labor era demasiado siempre, puso el último toque, y escupió el pedazo de plástico… Y ¡no! esto no era cursi, aunque la Lois Lane de hace unos años, bueno la Lois Lane de hace una horas hubiera considerado hacer un corazón de cartulina y pintar iniciales demasiado bobo, pero ahora toda su perspectiva había cambiado dando un giro de 360º, los colores, los globos, las flores y esos gigantesco ositos de peluche tenía justificación por fin en su cabeza.

Estaba enamorada y era una gloria…

Miro las iniciales ("L y J") y no pudo evitar un suspiro largo y jovial, se levanto de la silla y salió de su oficina, Cat estaba platicando con el tipo del correo, Perry hablaba con alguien sobre la colocación de periódico o algo de imprenta, siguió su mirada y lo encontró Jimmy sonreía a… o no, ¿quién diablos era esa pelirroja?

Lana dejo su bolsa en la sala y apretó el botón de su contestadora, su jefe le había dejando un mensaje sobre un llamado para grabar un reportaje sobre las calles de Metropolis durante la noche de los amantes, nada mejor que grabar tortolitos en San Valentín y fingir una sonrisa ante la cámara.

Se recostó en su sillón, el mareo había desaparecido en cuanto salió del Ace of Clubs, pero, cerró los ojos meditando… oh, maldita sea, no lograba sacar de su sistema ese aroma picante algo cítrico y masculino que capturo su nariz a pasar junto a Oliver… era tan condenadamente deliciosa que hacía a su corazón acelerarse a recordarlo. Y de donde venia eso, desde cuando Oliver olía tan sexy.

Se restableció en el sofá, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Paso su mano por su pecho mientras respiraba muy profundamente.

"¿Oliver?"

En Watchtower…

Llego al botiquín y tomo dos aspirinas, cuando el arquero esmeralda vio a Bruce y a Clark en una de las salas se dirigió sin dudar tragando sin una gota de agua la tableta.

"Por qué siguen aquí"

Clark dejo de mirar a Bruce.

"Estoy esperando a Chloe, vamos a seguir una pista"

Bruce miro a ambos y volvió a su computadora.

"Bruce, estas sudando"

Pregunto Oliver, tocando su cabeza, ¿Cuándo iba a hacer efecto la pastilla?

"No"

Gruño el murciélago, levantase de su asiento y poniendo tierra de por medio de sus compañeros mientras fingía revisar otra máquina en la esquina.

"Clark!"

Pregunto el rubio al ver la mirada intensa que el kriptoniano le dedicaba a Bruce.

"Crees que algo le pasa a Bruce, ha estado…"

"¿Neurótico?"

Termino la frase Oliver, Clark dejo de mirar a Bruce y le dedico una mirada.

"No, contigo es suficiente"

Murmuro entre dientes el moreno ganando un ceño fruncido de su amigo el arquero.

"Es verdad Oliver, y además…"

Su voz se apago mientras volvió a mirar a Bruce.

"Parece como si se hubiera tragado algo y lo estuviera consumiendo"

"Bruce es bueno para tragarse cosas Clark, ya lo escupirá cuando lo crea preciso, además no es tan malo guardar un par de secreto entre nosotros"

Dijo algo amargoso, Clark rodo la mirada y asintió.

"Tu, ¿estás bien?"

"Que más da, te importaría un bledo"

El kriptoniano frunció el ceño, caminando hacia el rubio y lo detuvo con un agarre en el brazo.

"Oliver, eso no es cierto… somos amigos sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"Si, claro"

Miro hacia abajo y a la mano de Clark oprimiendo su antebrazo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta boyscout"

Clark lo soltó en breve y lo vio dirigirse al a puerta, pero antes de salir de la oficina Oliver se quedo quieto y dio un girar.

"¡Clark!"

"¿Si Oliver?"

Clark contesto con la mirada confundida.

"¿Que impresión crees que tenga Lana de mi?"

"Yo. No, no tengo idea"

Balbuceo, Oliver asintió mordiendo su labio y salió de la sala.

"¿Que les pasa a todos hoy?"

Mirando de nuevo a Bruce que desvió la mirada discretamente.

"¡Hey!"

Llego Lois luciendo una sonrisa muy grande y metiéndose entre los jóvenes.

"Socializando en horas de trabajo"

"Umm, señorita Lane"

Hablo Jimmy.

"Y bien, ella es…"

Dijo con descaro y barriéndola con la mirada.

"¡Lizzy!"

Contesto la joven algo confundida mirando en busca de ayuda a fotógrafo a su lado.

"Bien, y enserio… no tienes nada mejor que hacer que entretener con tontas frivolidades a los chicos de la redacción"

"Yo…"

Murmuro la pelirroja tocando su cabello.

"Eso creí, Jimmy vamos tengo que hablarte de unas de tus focos fuera de foco"

Lois tomo la mano del muchacho guiándolo a su oficina, en cuanto cerro la puerta de la oficina arrincono al chico contra una pared sonriendo y acomodando su manos alrededor del cuello.

"Mierda, creí que nunca te tendría así"

"Señorrita, Lois que… ¿Qué te pasa?"

El joven estaba impresionado, ante la presión del cuerpo de la atractiva reportera contra el suyo, y la mirada de adoración que esta le estaba dedicando… era como estar metido en una de sus fantasías y wow, incluso era mejor.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Vamos Jimmy, creo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabría"

Dijo con una sonrisa inclinando para un beso pero el muchacho desvió el rostro.

"¿Y Cla-lark?"

"¡Que jodan a Clark!"

Dijo desesperada.

"Lois, tu, tu estas enamorada de Clark se vaaan a casar"

"Él no es nada; sí amo a Clark y mucho pero, dios… estoy enamorada de ti"

Jimmy se alejo como pudo, ella intento llegar a él… pero fotógrafo puso una silla de por medio.

"Como puedes amar a alguieen pero no estar enaamorada de él"

Dijo nervioso, Lois negó confundida.

"Es solo, tú eres tan adorable…"

Pateo la silla con su pie haciendo estrellarse contra la puerta y haciendo dar un brinco a Jimmy.

"Pronto descubrirás James que siempre consigo lo que quiero"

Llego a él y sonrió tomando los bordes de la camisa del niño.

"Además lo que Smallville no sepa no le hará daño o si"

Sonrió y se inclino pero el muchacho la esquivo brincando la silla y salió corriendo de su oficinal.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Bruce?"

Se paro detrás de él.

"Estoy muy consciente que no estás investigando nada, tienes la pantalla con la misma página desde hace quince minutos"

El murciélago no dijo nada, estoy no le podía estar pasando, Clark no era magnifico era solo su mejor amigo, ¡un amigo HOMBRE! por Dios Santo. Que podría ser peor que eso.

"Vamos dime que te pasa"

Dijo Clark tocando su cien, y porque Chloe no llegaba cuanto trafico podía hacer.

"No me pasa nada Kal-EL, déjame trabajar quieres"

Aquella sensación hormigueaba más fuerte, seguro era culpa del Joker debió infectarlo con una toxina que lo volvió completamente loco, o quizás Clark había sido afectado por kriptonita rosa y eso lo volvía irresistible a los miembros de su mismo sexo.

Tenía que regresar a Gotham y hace un examinar su sangre, o lo que sea, además en su cueva estaría a salvo aquellos deseos demenciales.

"B, mierda lo que sea podremos manejarlo"

Grito Clark, Bruce giro no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que escucho maldecir a Clark o si alguna vez lo había escuchado… bueno, recordaría ver a Superman el niño bueno hablar de esa forma.

"Lo siento…"

Mostro su carita de arrepentimiento con unos ojos de cachorrito muy grande, Bruce deseo patearlo con una bota solida de kriptonita verde, oh conseguir el pedazo de roca que había guardado en la bóveda de la cueva para usarla y dejarlo inconsciente… después de todo Clark se la había dando en caso de que algo pasara y él se convirtiera en una amenaza para la humanidad, y que mejor amenaza para la humanidad que estar encendiendo las hormonas dormidas de Batman.

"…pero a veces me sacas de quicio, eres un culo Bruce"

Clark seguía hablando, regreso a su realidad… Cuando Clark vio que el murciélago no respondía dio un paso así él doblando una sonrisa y posando sus manos en los hombros de su camarada.

"¿Bruce?"

"¡Por favor no me toques!"

Giro librándose de Clark y sus manos.

"Bruce, ¿Qué te pas…?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar unos labios cerraron los suyos, ¡o dios! Bruce lo estaba besando, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos sentando en los teclado del equipo de investigación que según Oliver costaba más de un millón de dólares…

Y porque pensaba en el costo del equipo si su mejor amigo había chocado sus labios contra los suyos, y ahora parecía que estaba pidiendo permiso para penetra a la boca, antes de que pudiera abrir un poco y sentir la lengua del murciélago, lo empujo a unos pasos.

"¿Que coños acabas de hacer?"

Bruce estaba tan sorprendido como él con los labios a punto de maldecir pero aun así se inclino y lo beso nuevamente. Clark lo volvió a empujar y antes de pedir una explicación ante lo sucedido salió volando estrellándose con el techo y destrozándolo Bruce esquivo un pedazo gigante que estaba a punto de caerle encima con la vista en el cielo o en el agujero que Superman había dejado atrás.

"Me acabo de joder"

Murmuro pasando sus dedos por su cabello húmedo en sudor.

Una hora después, pero en otro lugar…

Lana abrió la puerta de su departamento revelando a Oliver Queen, que hacia Oliver ahí.

"¿Oliver?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Le sonrió, oh su corazón se acelero con esa sonrisa… eso no era bueno.

"Hay alguna emergencia de la liga"

"No que yo sepa"

Rodo la mirada el millonario.

"Entra"

Se hizo a un lado y el rubio entro mirando a su alrededor, Lana cerró la puerta y se concentro en el hombre extremadamente guapo frente a ella.

"Y, a que debo el placer de tu visita, en todos dos meses que he sido parte del equipo ni una sola vez has mostrado ninguna intensión de socializar…"

"Es extraño, sabes, no creí que fuera necesario…"

Dijo mirándola con detenimiento.

"No es como si tuviéramos cualquier cosa en común"

Oliver dio un paso hacia ella sin apartar la mirada, esto era real, porque si lo era… era lo mejor que le había pasado en años, su corazón estaba en su garganta y la belleza de Lana era asombroso desde el punto donde estaba, como no la nota antes.

"Oliver"


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A-2:** Trabajo de Arte por ]:**ctbn6**…

En Watchtower…

Batman golpeaba uno de los ordenadores con los puños justo en el momento en que entro a la sala Chloe Sullivan su cabello un poco mas lardo que en la última visita, usaba una blusa blanca de manga larga, y un pantalón oscuro.

"¡Hey!"

Dejo su bolsa atrás y llego hasta el moreno, tomando sus manos entre la suyas comprobando lo rojo y un ligero rastro de sangre en los nudillos.

"Bruce, hay formas más saludables para canalizar la ira"

Él no contesto, solo desvió la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

"Bien, déjame ir por el botiquín"

Soltó las manos estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando un rayo de sol directo en su rostro la hizo levantar la vista.

"¿Cómo hiciste ese agujero?"

Y no hubo contestación, la rubia mordí sus labios mirando nuevamente el agujero mientras colocaba su mano por encima de sus ojos para protegerse del exceso de luz.

Se miraron por lo que fue una eternidad, los labios de ella quería decir algo pero aunque se movieron un poco no hubo ni una sola palabra, los intensos ojos marrones la miraron tan profundamente. El teléfono sonó, ninguno de ellos le presto atención hasta que llego el mensaje.

"Lang, es Ted… Mizzy llegó sorpresivamente así que ya no necesito que vengas a cumplir el reportaje de Las calles de Metropolis durante San Valentín. ¡Disfruta la noche!"

Ambos miraron la maquina, después de unos minutos Lana regreso la mirada a él "Vamos termina con esto" pensó, no tenia porque estar nerviosa cerca de Oliver Queen, ¡por dios! era el Oliver de Chloe, de Clark (no de la misma forma que de Chloe ¿verdad?) podría ser menos atractivo ante sus ojos que eso.

Además Oliver Queen siempre le pareció, ¡mmm! Bueno era un buen tipo pero no era su tipo… tenía que lanzarlo lejos de su apartamento de forma sutil se dijo, "¿y por qué?" Lana asintió levemente "porque no había una maldita forma en este mundo que ellos tuviera química" no se atraían, eran… incompatibles, ¡solo conocidos! grito mentalmente… sí; rodando juntos solo por terceros si tuvieran que tener una conversación de más de mil palabras estaba segura que no lo lograrían.

"¿Lana?"

La morena reacciono, él había hablado…

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Te cancelaron"

Dijo Oliver tenía un nudo en la garganta, desde los 12 no se sentía tan aterrador y estúpido.

"Oh, sí… yo tendré que reorganizar mi agenda"

Lana sonrió pensando, "oh eres una tonta" ¡Y no había manera! se volvió a decir, cuando lo conoció no hubo nada… era guapo y todo pero nada, aunque tal vez era porque en esa época estaba tan llena de Lex y Clark que un nuevo chico la habría hecho girar su cabeza 360º sin control, y también sin olvidar que durante los leves acercamientos con él atreves de Lex Luthor ella siempre noto un tono presuntuoso en la voz del rubio, siempre pensó que él tenía una opinión atroz de ella… algo como la chica tonta que quería salvar a Lex, o solo la muñequita robada por Luthor como vendetta a Clark.

Y eso la ponía loca, aunque estaba divagando nuevamente… intento regresar a la realidad nuevamente.

"…Quizás sea algo bueno..."

Él hablo, que diablos decía, oh dios sus piernas temblaron al verlo sonreír ligeramente, ¡malditas sea! como pudo perderse de esa sonrisa por tanto tiempo; el multimillonario tenía una sonrisa bellísima, tan radiante y tan única.

"Entonces Señorita Lang, ¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?"

Lana se quedo paralizada.

"Oliver me estas invitando a salir"

"Solo es una cena, Lana… no hay necesidad de comprar un vestido nuevo, si lo deseas me abstendré de llevar flores"

Lo uso como un juego, pero por dentro estaba tan aterrado de una negativa de la castaña… seria destrozado si decía que no, Lana guardo silencio haciendo la espera peor para el playboy, y es que su cabeza gritaba en forma rebuscada.

¿Desde cuándo Oliver Queen estaba interesado en ella? , no debía aunque… era solo una cena.

"¿Lana?"

"Claro, seria genial Oliver"

Diario el Planeta…

"Has visto a Clark, tengo un perfecto regalo de amistad aquí con su nombre"

Señalo Cat con los labios fruncidos, frente a ella una caja de tamaña mediano decorada con papel rojo con corazones por todas partes en un demencial color rosados.

"No, has visto a Jimmy"

El "no" salió Fastidiado, y el "Jimmy" salió Delirante, Cat negó encogiéndose en hombros abrazando su obsequio.

"Lo vi correr como demente rumbo a la zona de copiado hace un largo rato"

"Oh, gracias"

Lois salió corriendo, al entrar no encontró nada del chico, solo las altas gavetas con paquetes de hojas y las dos copiadoras.

"Jimmy, ¡mi amor ¿donde estas?"

Tomo su celular y marco el número, gracias a dios por guardarlo en la memo de su celular lo había hecho para tener fotos frescas del Súper… uh, que mierdas importaba el metrosexual de mallas azules, un timbre ligero la hizo sonreír.

Oculto detrás de los estantes Jimmy Olsen miro su celular y se maldijo, levanto la vista y vio la sonrisa de Lois asomándose en una esquina.

"¡Ahí estas!"

"Loiss por favor"

Rogo pero Lois quito una gaveta arrodillándose junto a él.

"Oh Jimmy, no lo entiendes esto que sentimos es imposible ignorarlo… tenemos que estar muy juntos"

"Señoritaa Laen"

El niño negó, era absurdo llamarla así cuando ella estaba prácticamente encima de él.

"Algo le passo, no puedde"

"Puedo y me encanta James"

Lois lo arrastro arrinconándolo, sus pestañas revoloteaban.

"Santo Cupido Jimmy, quiero un beso de eso labios"

El chico estaba a punto del beso, un secreto oculto del fotógrafo era que desde que entro al Planeta cayo enamorado de Lois Lane, ella era tan dinámica y siempre fue una ayuda, una mirada fue suficiente para hacerlo perderse tontamente, siempre supo que era una bobería algo meramente platónico pero ahora, ella estaba ahí reclamando por un beso.

"Jimmy te quiero"

Dijo a unos centímetros, pero el joven no podía continuar con eso… Clark era su amigo, lo trato como un camarada cuando el reportero estaba en las grandes ligas y el chico era solo un fotógrafo novato, se alejo.

"Oh, yo nooo puedo"

Volvió a salir huyendo, Lois fue corriendo detrás de él.

"Por favor Jimmy, tenemos que estar juntos"

Cat y su nuevo novio Ian, más todos en la sala de redacción quedaron en silencio al verlos correr de un extremo al otro, Lois seguía gritando como loca.

"Jimmy te amo, no me dejes"

Y el joven huyo al elevador, Cat siguió el movimiento y a Lois desaparecer en las escaleras.

"Oh, eso fue…"

"Yeah, este lugar siempre es tan intenso"

Pregunto Ian con un tono de excitación en su voz, otra reportera más frunció el ceño.

"No me gustaría ver la cara de Kent"

"Clark es tan tonto que seguro les daría su bendición"

Dijo un tipo rubio a su lado, todos al unisonó dijeron "SI CLARO" con eso el bullicio volvió, y cada quien volvió a sus labores sin más interés.

En Watchtower…

"Cometí un error"

Chloe estaba sentada ha lado de Bruce, por suerte para ella Batman estaba tan lleno de confusión como para hablar con ella de lo acontecido, obvio nada del beso eso se lo llevaría a la tumba y si Clark se lo decía a alguien eso llevaría al kriptoniano a la tumba, al final todo terminaría en una tumba.

"Estoy tan lleno de mierda ahora, esta maldita cosa es lo peor que me ha pasado… la fijación, las mariposas, la jodida confusión"

"Suena como si estuvieras enamorado para mi"

Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, Bruce se tenso ante eso y solo gruño aclarando su garganta.

"Tan jodidamente lleno de porquería"

Chloe sonrió, si esta era la reacción esperada de Batman al enamorarse, aunque… no era la reacción que tendría Bruce Wayne, el millonario independientemente de su alter ego siniestro estaría emocionado, renovado si confundido, pero no se referiría a su Amor como a "Esta Puta Mierda en la que nado" oh, y que dijo sobre un error ¡oh no! Pronto la mente de Chloe sumo dos más dos.

"¿A que te referías con error?"

Bruce tenia la mirada ida.

"Oh Bruce, no me digas que tu…"

Tartamudeo perdido la voz, Batman ni siquiera se inmuto.

"Tu sabes Clark te puede querer como un hermano pero si te metes con Su Lois te va a mandar con toda su civilidad de una patada al sol"

Bruce no culpo a Chloe por pensar en eso, todo el mundo parecía pensar que estaba secretamente enamorado de la mujer de su mejor amigo después de una invitación coqueta a cenar, pero solo había sido un plan para que Brucie llamara la atención de todo los ojos al flirtear con la reportera del momento de todo Metropolis.

"¡No puedes estar enamorado de Lois!"

"No estoy enamorado de Lois"

Trago un nudo en la garganta ante lo que iba a revelar, ¡demonios!

"Estoy así, por… oh hijo de puta"

Maldijo con la quijada tiesa, Chloe lo miro confundida.

"Estas enamorado de…"

"De Clark"

La risa mas jocosa salió de la boca de la rubia, cuando vio el ceño fruncido del murciélago cayo pasando sus dedos por sus ojos y eliminando algunas lagrimitas.

"Oh es divertido por un minuto creí escuchar que el duro Batman se había enamorado de su compañero colorido y buen samaritano Superman"

Y si las miradas mataran Chloe hubiera caído fulminada como una mosca, ella mordió sus labios, sus pómulos eran prominentes e inflados ante la risa que contenía para salvar su vida.

"No es tu culpa, ya sabes B"

Sonrió burlona ante la mirada iracunda del moreno, poso su mano junto a la aguantada de él pero no tardo mucho para captar el error. Bruce no quería sentimentalismos en un momento como este tan, patético para él… el tipo duro siempre.

"Y que si estás perdidamente enamorado de Clark, le pasa a los mejores de nosotros, creo que todos terminamos un poco enamorados de él"

Hablo encogiendo los hombros.

"Es como un rito de iniciación ya"

6:00PM

Salió de la ducha con una toalla, su cabello caía húmedo en sus hombros, se miro en el espejo tomando el gancho de ropa observo la prenda.

_[i]__"Solo es una cena, Lana… no hay necesidad de comprar un vestido nuevo"__[/i]_

La voz de arquero resonó en sus oídos, y no este no era un vestido nuevo pero era aquel vestido que había guardado en la esquina del closet en espera del momento de su vida, casi creyó que nunca lo usaría.

"No debería sentirme así"

Paso su mano por su pecho y sonrió, pero no podía evitarlo… estuvo en negación durante un largo rato pero cuando se empezó a prepara para la cena todo la golpeo con fuerza, no se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada desde que Clark la invito a salir por primera vez y eso fue a los 15 años casi en otra vida.

Tomo entre sus dedos la tela roja y resoplo, era un juego tonto pero no dejaría lo que Oliver Queen había reiniciado en ella, seguía viva era extraordinario sentirlo y saberlo.

"No deseo ser consumida por esto, pero… estoy siendo tentada"

En alguna calle de Metropolis…

Los adornos estaban en todas partes, parejas paseaba felices, Lois los miro y frunció el ceño, siempre condenada a esto.

"Lois"

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con Zatanna, la brujita había dejado atrás su disfraz de medias provocativo y vestía como una civil más jeans negro ajustados y una blusa blanca con una chaqueta oscura.

"Hey, tienes un pase mágico para encontrar a alguien"

"Disfrutando del Gran Día"

Lois miro su teléfono, marcando nuevamente el número de Jimmy, la mando al buzón.

"Basta, se supone que es San Valentín debo dejar de lloriquear, ya sabes nadie a conservo el amor de su vida sentado en su trasero, o como sea"

Se levanto de la mesa.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a Jimmy Olsen, Cupido me dio esta flecha y voy a luchar con todo por ella"

Se alejo casi chocando con una chica que vendía flores.

"No se suponía que ella comiera eso"

Dijo meditando, pero después de rato solo sonrió.

"Día de los amantes, siempre tan delirante"

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

Departamento Kent-Lane…

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento compartiendo con Lois cuando un leve mareo lo aturdió, poso su mano en su frente y al bajarla unos centímetros pudo ver brillos rojos palpitando en las yemas de sus dedos, y en la palma de su mano, no era bueno fue lo que cruzo su mente.

Con su propensión Clark Kent debía evitar los besos contaminados en San Valentín, el primer fue con Lois y ese labial de kriptonita roja, ahora sin saberlo había probado nuevamente otra droga… ya que el labio inferior de Bruce Wayne había conservado un leve polvo rojo brillante y ahora estaba corriendo en su sistema apoderándose de él.

Abrió la puerta meneando la cabeza aturdido, al dar largo vistazo pudo distinguir a Chloe sentada en el sofá y en cada rincón de superficie plana (suelo, encima de la alfombra, la mesita del café, las lejanas sillas del comedor, y este ultimo) se encontraban cientos de arreglos de tulipanes y rosas blancas bellamente decoradas.

"¿Que demonios?"

"Hey te estado esperando durante media hora ¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Y todo esto?"

Subrayo el kriptoniano con sus manos, ella miro a su alrededor encogiendo los hombros.

"Esto, ni siquiera lo había notado"

"¡Chloe!"

"Bueno, has volado muy alto Kent…"

Clark frunció el ceño sin entender hasta que la letra B llego a su cabeza.

"Bruce, ¿no es cierto?"

"Si, le dije que no eras chico de flores pero creo que decidió arriesgarse"

"¡Chloe!"

El moreno enfatizo fastidiado, ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto a Lois? Oh dios, y ¿Cómo iba a sacar a su mejor amigo del trance demencial en el que estaba? Chloe miro su cara y mordió sus labios mirando a su alrededor.

"Esto solo es su forma deficiente de disculpase Clark rodo los ojos con los labios fruncidos, ella solo siguió la explicación- oye conoces a Bruce, nunca ha sido bueno con nada emocional, oh que incluya algo incomodo o vergonzoso -entre sonrió- ¡o humano!…quizás esto se ve mal pero está haciendo su esfuerzo"

"Chlo esto es…"

No termino la frase solo soltó un gruñido con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos no es como si Batman tuviera estos detalles todos los días"

"Chloe, Bruce envía flores todo el tiempo"

No es como si le importara, aunque… Clark negó mentalmente las ideas locas que se cosechaban en su cabeza, la rubia solo soltó un bufido con una leve sonrisa esto era muy hilarante.

"Pues no me gustan sus detalles, es como si…"

"Estuviera ligándote"

Completo Chloe esta vez con más seriedad, él asintió mirando a su alrededor.

"No creo que sea su intensión"

"Tu no estuviste ahí Chloe, él fue demasiado"

No iba a decirlo, ¡oh! se froto la cara.

"Realmente necesitas hablar con el Clark"

"Lo hare…"

Quito su mano, y exhalo mirando a la rubia… después dio un largo vistazo a su alrededor, iba a ser una charla a distancia solo para comprobar su seguridad.

8:27PM

¡Nadie vence a Lois Lane!

Clark torpemente había dejado su celular en uno de los cajones de su escritorio ayudando a su plan; Lois le mando un mensaje falso a Jimmy… Era de Clark pidiendo ayuda para solucionar el mal de Lois, y citándolo en el Planeta en 30 minutos.

Esta vez Olsen no podría escapar de ella, se amaban y convencería al chico de que estar juntos era lo mejor sin importar que Clark no estuviera de acuerdo, corrió y reorganizo el vestíbulo del Planeta… muchos globos de helio de color rosa y rojo por todas partes, un par de osos de peluche, papel de china rojo y algunos corazones de cartulina decorativo. Lois sonrió y tomo el ramo de rosas que había comprado para sacar los pétalos, un camino de pétalos de rosa sería muy romántico.

Lo he pensado

Te veo mejor haya.

Lana.

Termino de ver su mensaje, Oliver iba vestido con pantalones oscuros y una camisa a rayas de color verde esmeralda con una chaqueta que hacía juego con sus pantalones, estaba saliendo de elevador de Ace of Clubs.

Una joven pelirroja vestida formalmente con ropa oscura se acerco a él.

"Señor Queen, su acompañante llego hace unos minutos…"

"Bien, eso es excelente"

"…Lo llevare a su mesa"

La joven sonrió al multimillonario indicando que la siguiera, varias parejas ya estaba en sus reservados disfrutando de la noche y de la deliciosa comida, al llegar a la mesa el rubio frunció el ceño.

"Interesante, umm, no la veo por ningún lado"

Alzo una ceja dándole una mirada a la pelirroja, la mujer lo miro y entre hablo sin comprender, lanzado la mirada a su alrededor.

"Yo… -miro directo al balcón atreves de las puertas de cristal- la joven está ahí"

Apunto con discreción, Oliver Queen miro hacia la dirección no pudo distinguir mucho solo la silueta… dio las gracias y se dirigió sin detenerse.

"¿Lanaaa?"

Aún no terminaba de hablar y aun no se cerraba las puertas de cristal detrás de él cuando se vio por completo hipnotizado ante la figura femenina que le estaba dando la espalda, la morena usaba un vestido rojo que lucía su cuerpo a la perfección, su cabello largo acomodado de un modo que ayudaba a lucir su cuello (por lo menos de espaldas, aunque el rubio no dudaba de la parte delantera).

Oliver tuvo que acordarse de respirar ante la visión frente a él… solo, se preparo para hacerle frente a la morena.

"Entonces, planeaste que me diera un infarto ante la visión de ti bajo las estrellas o solo fue espontaneo"

Lana dio la vuelta su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, su pecho subía y bajaba. Solo miro la sonrisa adorable del rubio esa que seguro usaba cuando estaba siendo presumido.

"Oliver"

Llevaba dos cajas de pizzas y encima un six pack de cervezas (Lois estaría orgullosa pensó) y estaba justo afuera del Ático de Bruce Wayne en Metropolis, toda esta situación había cambiado antes sus ojos y no lograba entender que era… Hace Media hora estaba desesperado llamando a Lois para avisarle, ahora su novia había dejado de ser una de las prioridades de su lista, ahora tenía un objetivo; le prometió a Chloe hablar con Batman y era lo que haría, y… no significaba nada el nudo en su estomago después de todo estar nervioso era natural cuando tu amigo parecía querer saltar encima de ti ¿no?

"Aquí voy"

Toco la puerta, se sintió tonto pero lo hizo y espero, había usado su audición para investigar la ubicación del murciélago y gracias a eso sabía que estaba encerrado ahí, ¡solo! No era que importara, unos segundos después Bruce abrió frunciendo el ceño, llevaba unos pantalones holgados negros y una camisa color grisáceo, por su parte Clark usaba sus clásicos anteojos y vestía unos jeans descoloridos azules no muy sueltos, una camisa a cuadros azul y blanco que llevaba abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo, hace años había dejado el conjunto de granjero por petición de Lois que lo detestaba y por el empleo, pero en momentos casuales y cuando la lavadora se sobresaturaba con ropa de la castaña optaba por ello.

"¿Kal-El?"

"Hey Mi Valentín, ¿me dejas entrar?"

Pregunto mofándose... fue lo único que se ocurrió ante el terror de su posición.

"¡Idiota!"

Bruce cuchicheo con voz ronca "la clásica de Batman" mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a Clark.

Mientras tanto en Diario el Planeta…

Salió del elevador, el mensaje de Clark lo había relajado un poco era obvio que con ayuda Lois volvería a ser la persona normal que era… algo menos locas y enamorada de él, porque eso no era natural… Lois amaba a Clark y nunca fue tan maniática en su relación o por lo menos lo que podía contar el fotógrafo por experiencia de vista.

"Clark… yo"

Su voz murió al ver el lugar, Lois le sonrió usaba un vestido muy entallado negro que tenía un escote demasiado provocativo.

"Jimmy"

Ella encogió los hombros, con la mirada de amor absoluta mientras se dirigía directo a chico.

"¿Y Clark?"

"Tuve que usar medidas desesperadas para conseguirte de vuelta cariño, eso incluyo una leve trampa… -alzo su mano poniéndola en su corazón para jurar- pero prometo que no habrá ni una sola mentira más"

Estaba posando la mano en la copa de la mejilla del chico.

"Ya sabes, es la noche de los amantes y quería algo especial para pasar el rato, un poco rosa, un poco rojo… un poco tuyo y mío"

La ultima parte susurro acercándose a él, Jimmy tomo un oso de peluche de la distancia y lo puso entre ellos como barrera.

"Necesitamos llamar a Clark, algo anda mal"

"Olvídate de Smallville Jimmy, el giripollas de Clark debe estar jugando al súper hombre ahora mismo"

El chico ni siquiera le tomo importancia a la declaración, fue otra tontería de las que decía la castaña con tal de conquistarlo.

"Se que me quieres, he notado la forma en que me miras"

Yo noo"

Tartamudeo, ella negó mordiendo su labio inferior con coquetería.

"Vamos Olsen, deja de ser un niño asustado por mi"

"Por dios yooo no pueedo"

Y salió corriendo, de nuevo… Lois frunció el ceño.

"Puedes esconderte… pero te encontrare… no saldrás de este edificio"

Una luz blanca cubría la piel de Lana, haciéndola luz más hermosa, o por lo menos a los ojos de Oliver Queen, él la observo con adoración…

"¿Se supone que deberíamos estar aquí?"

Lana pregunto con la mirada ausente, Olive encogió los hombros con una sonrisa sutil.

"Bueno, se supone que deberíamos estar adentro disfrutando de la cena"

"Me refiero a ti y a mi"

Ahora ella lo miraba apuntando según las indicaciones de cada persona, el rubio asintió comprendiendo.

"Ya, bueno ciertamente no deberías estar con Clark ahora… no a lo que concierne a Lois"

"¿Y tú Oliver? ¿Chloe o Dinah?"

"¡Touche!"

Lana oprimió sus labios y miro a cielo, un mechón de su cabello agito con una brisa de viento.

"Ambas fracaso, Chloe está con alguien y Dinah esta…"

Dudo pero decidió proseguir apretando los labios como si le constara hablar.

"…Esta mejor sola"

"Si entiendo lo que eso significa"

La morena giro para quedar frente a él, a unos escasos centímetros, demasiado cerca para dañarla, y hacerla desear más.

"Tal vez la razón por la que no funciono con ellos…"

"…Es la razón por la que ahora estamos aquí"

Oliver se vio impresionado, ella acaba de completar su frase en un tono que había hecho calentar su corazón.

"No eres mi tipo… no tengo esto por los rubios"

"Y yo no salgo con las ex de mis amigos"

Lana le lanzo una mirada de magnificencia, y el asintió sonriendo.

"Bueno, con las ex novias de toda la vida de mis mejores amigos"

Corrigió casi riendo.

"Lo bueno de esto es que siempre hay una… umm, una primera vez para todo"

Se inclino levemente.

"¿Oliver?"

Lana vio los labios del rubio acercándose, y vio sus ojos marrones algo oscurecidos.

"Estoy loco por ti Lana"

Dijo firme poniendo su corazón de por medio, Lana no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse dramáticamente… realmente estaba pasando, y ella lo sentía de vuelta, amor mutuo y delirante, estaba enamorada de Oliver Queen. De pronto aquella vieja canción de su etapa en la granja llego a su cabeza… murmurando fuerte, era algo como [url=]Say it again de Marie Digby[/url].

"Oliver también lo siento"

Cumplió con un suave y encantador beso, Oliver coloco sus manos en las caderas femeninas acercándola un poco más a su regazo, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos.

Estaba oculto, resguardándose de la poseída Lois del San Valentín… espero para escuchar la voz familiar en el teléfono.

"Sullivan espero que sea importante"

"Chloe, es Jimmy el…"

"El pequeño Jimmy, supongo que ya no eres tan pequeño verdad"

El chico negó encogido en su sitio oscuro y seguro.

"No es descortés pero tengo una cena con mi esposo, así que a que debo la llamada"

"Clark, necesitooo localizar a Clark… encontré el numero en su agenda"

Negó rodando la mirada.

"Yo, no estoy segura"

"¡Es muy urgente!"

Exclamo el fotógrafo, Chloe asintió su voz desesperada la había convencido.

"Lo vi hace unas hora debe estar… -Mordió su labio y recordó eso de la conversación necesaria con Bruce, y lo del Ático- te voy a dar un numero donde seguro puedes localizarlo, ok"

"Jimmy, ¿dónde diablos estas?"

Se escucho el grito muy claro atreves de la línea, Chloe frunció el ceño.

"¿Esa es mi prima?"

"Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado por ganarle a tu cita con la Señorita Vale en Gotham"

Bruce había esquivado la conversación desde que llego, solo tomo un trago de una cerveza y tomo distancia del kriptoniano, física y visual.

"Vicki la cancelo al inicio del mes. Era una modelo rusa"

"Ella no estará contenta ahora ¿verdad?"

Era extraño pero se sentía orgulloso de haber acaparado la noche de San Valentín de Brucie Wayne, o de hacer a Batman tomarse la noche para estar con él.

"¿Clark que quieres exactamente?"

"Hablar, arreglar todo"

Dijo con un énfasis cruzando sus brazos, miro la figura de Bruce inclinado a ventana y a la vista en él y mordió su labio… B ciertamente se veía bien.

"27 tarjetas, 27 arreglos es lo mas que hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido"

"No leí todas las cartujas Bruce"

Bruce lo miro de reojo y asintió.

"Indudablemente Clark no lo hiciste"

Que significaba eso, pensó Clark… seguro al llegar las leerías una por una, miro a Bruce quien mandarle una mirada de burla discreta y Clark sonrió por dentro, era un desperdicio que durante la mayoría del tiempo trabajando juntos llevara esa capucha de murciélago cuando sus rasgos era tan perfectos.

"¡Oh carajo!"

Musito en voz tan alta Clark, miro a Bruce que lo inspeccionaba con detenimiento, después el multimillonario levanto las cejas esperando una respuesta.

"B, tú…"

Rodo la mirada mirando a todas partes con lentitud y volvió a Bruce.

"¡Me gustas!"

Bruce abrió los ojos muy grande ante eso; había estado pensando una forma de convencer a Clark que él no se sentía atraído a él en realidad… ¡Jesús! , incluso peor aún ¿cómo iba convencerse a sí mismo? …más ahora ante esa declaración.

Maldita sea, pensó Clark… Bruce no solo era un hombre, sino era un demente del control, arrogante, amargado, giripollas… un palo de golf completo; esto era una mierda, incluso durante los primero meses empezó a dudar que hubiera un humano debajo del traje… ¡no! ahora no podía estar sintiendo algo por él.

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos usaban capas ¡por dios santo!

Dejaron Ace of Clubs ante de llega a su mesa… Oliver cerró la puerta del departamento de Lana con los pie mientras procedía con el beso, se movieron rumbo a la habitación el multimillonario tenía su mano colocada en la copa de la mejilla de la morena, y ella tenía un brazo alrededor de él, cada pequeña sensación del beso o de los besos fue perfecta… el delicioso saber de la boca del otro, ese vinculo especial en cada toque en él simple hecho de estar juntos, el primer paso fue el beso después la mano de Oliver deslizándose entre la tela y amansando la piel debajo…

Una locura o no, era demasiado para no lanzarse, Al llegar a la recamara sus labios se separaron, sus frentes casi se cernían juntas, Lana lo miro fijamente él le sonrió coqueto, profundo y cálido; beso de vuelta durante unos segundos solo labio sobre labio y al volver a separarse ella poso sus manos entre el cabello rubio de arquero, sosteniendo levemente la cabeza, sus ojos marrones verdosos lo analizaron durante un rato, la forma en que exhalo sutilmente, o como sus ojos se veía más oscuros ante la lujuria.

Y volvió al beso nuevamente dándole permiso de proceder, extraño… conoces a alguien años y nunca te imaginas lograr terminar así, sentir de esa forma… estar justo en esa habitación con esa persona. Simplemente Conoces a alguien que nunca llamo tu atención, que no significo nada y terminas perdiéndote en el amor con él después de años, preguntándote porque no abriste los ojos antes y lo descubriste… justo como ahora.

Quince minutos después pero en el Diario en Planeta…

Jimmy se aseguro que Lois estuviera lejos, no quería que lo escuchara llamar por teléfono y lo encontrara… cuando se aseguro que ya no estaba rodando por ahí, marco el número que Chloe le había dado… Primero escucho responder a alguien no muy educado pero que le pasó a Clark.

"Jimmy ¿que quieres?"

"Kent, Lois esta persiguiéndome"

Murmuro, Clark miro de reojo a Bruce y frunció el ceño ante la voz del teléfono.

"Es Lois, te encontrara Jimmy déjate atrapar y acaba con eso"

"Nooo, no entiendes…"

Clark mordió sus labios irritado, que le importaba Lois y Jimmy después de esa increíble epifanía… sentía algo por Bruce, el infierno no sonaba tan malo como se escuchaba y mejor aun Bruce sentía algo por él.

"Pues explícalo rápido"

"Ella… esta… Lois esta acosándome"

El moreno asintió.

"Obvio Jimmy… perseguir y acosar van de la mano"

"C.K, eess que ella esta acosándome… sexualmente"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta por decírselo a Clark, era su Lois después de todo, tenía miedo que el reportero le dijera que estaba loco y que Lois nunca lo voltearía a ver, eso acompañado cualquier maldición.

"¿Enserio?"

El moreno sonrió divertido.

"Clark es en serioo, Lois está enamorada de mi… ¡locamente enamorada!"

"Jimmy te felicito… Ve por ella Casanova"

"¡¿Qué?"

El chico grito, sin entender.

¿Que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco?

"Clark tu noo, ¡mierda!"

"Jimmy me encantaría seguir con esta charla pero…"

Miro a Bruce que se había alejado para ver la oscuridad y las luces de Metropolis por el ventanal principal de Ático.

"… Estoy en algo ahora, con alguien en realidad… no vuelvas a llamar y disfruta la noche con Lois"

Y colgó, Jimmy entre cerró los ojos "con alguien" oh dios… los pasos se acercaban.

"¿Y cuánto dura?"

La aprendiz de Zatanna pregunto después de un rato en silencio… la morena sonrió.

"Eso siempre depende de las personas, pero la magia se agotara para el día de mañana"

"El 15 todos esos sentimientos desaparecerán"

Zatanna tomo un trago de su café.

"No necesariamente, los sentimientos exagerados desaparecerán pero la base seguirá ahí"

"¿Que significa eso?"

La morena levanto la vista entre las mesas y vio a Wally West buscando a su alrededor.

"Te lo diré después, ahora te buscan"

"Era Jimmy, según eso creo que Lois tuvo una crisis de amor"

"Tal deberías ir con ella"

Tenía los brazos cruzados aguantando su malestar ante la mención… Superman bueno Clark literalmente volaba al otro lado del mundo para llegar a Lois, nunca le importo antes (¿por que lo haría?) pero ahora sinceramente Bruce estaba cabreado, Clark debió notarlo porque se acelero a negar con la cabeza.

"No, ella ya tiene la ayuda que necesita"

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Clark cruzo los brazos en su pecho copiando la postura del multimillonario.

"Quieres comer, puedo calentar la pizza con mi visión de calor en caso de que se haya enfriado"

El kriptoniano hablo de corrido ante el nerviosismo, su mejor amigo solo negó sin ningún gesto en su rostro. Y Clark logro sentirse más estúpido como si eso no fuera posible, Bruce Wayne comiendo Pizza… si claro, seguro Alfred lo reprendería por tal acto.

"Entonces, ¿dime que decían las tarjetas?"

Bruce sabía que no decirlo no cambiaría nada, las pruebas seguirían ahí… pensó en cuanto tiempo podría desaparecer para que Batman se deshiciera las tarjeta.

"B ¿Qué decían?"

"Maldita sea, dame esa pizza"

Le arrebato una caja y frunció el ceño, Clark solo sonrió algo engreído.

10:43PM

Ante los gritos en el teléfono para Clark, Lois logro encontrar al fotógrafo quien salto de su escondite dispuesto a cruzar la puerta o por lo menos era su intensión ya que la castaña logro bloquearla con su cuerpo.

"Oye Jimmy, anda dejemos este juego… deja de negar lo que sientes"

Se intento acercar sin dejar la oportunidad de huir, él saltaba de un lado al otro intentando esquivar y escapar.

"Por favor mi amor"

Logro llegar y lo jalo de la corbata de moño.

"Me quiere, te quiero… que el mundo se joda"

Murmuro muy cerca, Jimmy la miro… Clark estaba con alguien más ¿no? No pienses así se dijo.

"Lois yo… no"

"¿Dime… me quieres?"

El joven frunció el ceño, y renuncio a todo su autocontrol.

"¡Dios sí!"

Lois sonrió con emoción, esforzó sus labios para verse más seductora.

"Tómame entonces"

El beso no duro ni diez segundos cuando Lois lo empujo con los ojos muy abiertos… el destello rojo desapareció por completo de ellos.

"¿Que crees que estás haciendo Olsen?"

"Yo… pensé"

Sus labios estaban algo pintados de rosas al igual que el labial de la castaña, Lois miro su vestimenta mientras era golpeada con los últimos acontecimientos, había estado rogando por Jimmy, delante de todoooos… ¡oh puta mierda!

"¿Qué diablos hice?"

Miro a Jimmy, quien miraba a todas partes y a ningún lado.

Sus piernas estaban enrolladas en la cintura masculina, su brazo alrededor del cuello, mientras Oliver exhalaba directo a su oído, penetrando su carne con su ombría… satisfaciendo no solo el cuerpo si no sus corazones solitarios, dio un empuje considerable que la hizo jadear muy fuerte.

Podría ser sexo, pero para ambos bajo la aquella magia era hacer el amor…

Oliver logro encontrar un ritmo, y beso los labios de Lana con paciencia y alejándose en instantes para jalar aire, murmuro algo que Lana no logro descifrar ante la neblina placentera pero que a sus oídos se escucho tan caliente y delirante.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor, clavando sus cuerpos en la cama y perdiéndose en las sensaciones… sonidos, tacto, y puntos sensibles de clímax.


	5. Chapter 5

9:41AM - 15 de febrero

Ático Wayne, Metropolis

El clásico mechón de Superman estaba en su frente…

Clark Kent se estiro como un gatito en uno de los sofás, no recordaba el momento exacto en que se quedo dormido o como llego al departamento de Bruce, se logro sentar con las piernas cruzadas y paso sus manos por sus ojos tallándolos con cuidado con sus nudillos.

"¿Cómo…?"

Se voz se apago al escuchar el sonido del teléfono en alguna parte debajo de él, lo saco de entre sus pies, no era su casa pero ante toda la confusión del momento contestar fue lo único coherente en el momento.

"¿Hola?"

Rodo La mirada, tenia saliva seca en su mejilla y en el suelo había una caja vacía de pizza.

"¿Clark?"

"¡Chloe!"

Quizás Clark no tenía una habilidad alienígena para poder ver la cara de Chloe atreves del teléfono pero eso no le impidió imaginar sus ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa que seguro se dibujaba en su labios.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!"

Y eso fue seguido por una risa histérica, el moreno tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído como reflejo.

"¡Wow! ¿Puedo preguntar quién estuvo en la cim…?"

"¡Chloe!"

Clark alzo la voz indignado antes de que ella terminara la frase, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

"Borra la sonrisa de tu cara Chloe, como puedes creer que… que Bruce y… yo, no"

Incluso decirlo era complicado, resoplo en el teléfono mientras mirada a su alrededor.

"Esta bien Kent, por mi parte no me molestaría en absoluto hacer un trió… -Clark pudo escucharla rodar la mirada, y antes de poder decir nada ella continuo hablando- bien, muy bien, con George en mi vida estaría más que feliz de sólo ver la función para adultos en primera fila"

Y volvió a reír animada.

"Chloe, entiende no paso nada"

"Por tu bien eso espero"

"Adios Chloe"

Clark frunció el ceño y colgó antes de que la histeria de la rubia continuara, estaba molesto por la burlas aunque era agradable escucharla tan animada después de tantos años.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, la memoria había regresado ya, bostezo largamente mientras retomaba en su cabeza un poco de lo acontecido la noche anterior… la memoria estaba fresca.

_[i]_

_(*~*)_

_Estaba muy oscuro, solo las luces de tres lámparas a su alrededor llenaron la sala de estar del ático Wayne; Bruce estaba acostumbrado a ese entorno, Clark le dio igual… estaba en el sofá (donde se había quedado dormido) con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha._

"_Lionel hizo un monstruo de mi ahí, todo lo que hizo Clark Luthor… lo que vi en sus ojos"_

_Tomo un trozo de pizza y lo observo, el multimillonario estaba sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de cristal donde había servido su cerveza el simple acto le había parecido adorable a Clark._

"_Supongo que tenias razón cuando nos conocimos B, ya sabes querer investigarme bajo el microscopio, mantenerme bajo vigilancia en caso de que pudiera haber algo mal en mi que podría hacerme destruir el mundo"_

"_Estaba equivocado Clark, no te conocía"_

_Bruce intento calmar al kriptoniano._

"_Desde entonces he tenido miedo Bruce, de ser esa persona… todo lo que puedo ser capaz, por eso te di la kriptonita, no puedo asegurar que no convertiré en él"_

"_Temer atravesar la línea es más natural de lo que piensas –bruce tomo un sorbo, fruncido el ceño causando una línea en su frente -recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi regla más importante"_

_Clark asintió y contesto de inmediato._

"_¡No matar!"_

"_El insoportable de Oliver se burlo por el énfasis, pero necesito recordar la regla para nunca cruzar la línea"_

_Bruce tenía un tono de amargura, Clark pensó en… ¿quién era el que apoyaba a quien? _

"_Es gracioso B, estamos aquí temiéndole a nuestras propia sombras…"_

_Bruce tomo un nuevo trago dando lo más parecido a una sonrisa, Clark sonrió con tristeza._

"…_Que pensarían los criminales a los que perseguimos ¿no?"_

_Cerró los ojos exhalando hondo, su pecho subió y bajo… unos segundos después sintió la presencia de Bruce en cuclillas frente a él, y abrió los ojos con toda la lentitud como acostumbrándose a la imagen que vería._

"_¿B?"_

"_No estás solo, Clark"_

_Respondió con una semi sonrisa algo nerviosa y gastada… no estaba muy acostumbrado a sonreír era evidente. Clark miro los ojos de Bruce y después los labios, " estaba haciendo esto"._

_No dudo en cerrar la distancia y completar el beso, Bruce profundizo el beso posando su mano en la mejilla del kriptoniano._

_(*~*)__[/i]_

No había nada que curar por así decirlo, solo tres besos que posiblemente podría olvidar en unos cuantos días sin tenían suerte.

"¿Clark?"

Subió la mirada y observo la mirada contrariada de Bruce Wayne, era obvio que no sabía bien que decir para justificarlo.

"El hechizo termino"

Fue una declaración no una pregunta, Bruce solo asintió con seriedad.

"¡Nada!"

"Sí, es un alivio"

Expreso con una sonrisa nerviosa el kriptoniano.

Mientras tanto…

Lois pasó la noche investigando sobre su condición, busco todo los afrodisiacos posibles… incluso volvió a retomar a la mujer que en hace años le había dado el lápiz labial, pero nada la ayudo a entender su delirio tremé… tenía que haber algo, olido, comido, incluso inyectado sin que se diera cuenta.

"Señorita Lane"

Levanto la vista y vio al menor y sobreviviente del Olsen parado, encogiendo los hombros y con la mirada avergonzada… para Lois, ella debía ser a la avergonzada pero la actitud de "ES MI CULPA" del fotógrafo era agradable para su ego.

"Jimmy, quiero dejar claro que lo de ayer fue"

"Lo entiendo, creo que lo entendí desde el primer momento…"

Dio una mirada nervioso mientras sostenía con fuerza su cámara.

"Es punto es Señorita Lana que… um, me gustaría ayudar a la investigación del responsable por la posición de amor"

Ella cruzo los brazos mordiendo sus labios.

"Bien encargate, tengo que encontrar a Clark"

Abrió los ojos… unos segundos pasaron para que pudiera sentir su desnudes a pesar de la suave sabana encima de su cuerpo, y después de un rato escucho un suave gemido de alguien a su lado… ¡oh dios! joder ¿que hizo? Se levanto con lentitud y al subir lentamente la sabana pudo distinguir a Oliver recostado sobre su estomago, esa imagen fue muy agradable solo visualmente (la larga espalda bronceada, el rostro dormido y el cabello rubiodorado algo alborotado) pero aterradora en sí y más cuando la noche anterior regreso a su cabeza.

Lana cayó en cuentas había tenido sexo con Oliver Queen.

"¿Oliver?

Este empezó a reaccionar, al abrir los ojos le sonrío ligeramente.

"¿Oliver?

Repitió Lana, al ver la cara y el tono Oliver respondió.

"Si bien, sin duda no soy el conejo de pascua"

Lana Gemio y paso sus manos por su frente, la magia había desaparecido… con todo y el loco amor de quince años que había sentido y ahora lo único que sentía era la culpa.

"¿Lana?

Oliver se dio la vuelta y se sentó sin preocuparse por revelar mucho de sus desnudes.

"Mierda tengo que salir de aquí"

Antes de que pudiera responder algo o calmarla ella salió de la cama, tomando su vestido del suelo y vistiéndose a súper velocidad.

"¡Lana!"

Grito Oliver confundido, su propia magia había desaparecido pero no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Fue, bueno para él…

"¡Lana!"

Ella regreso en una rafa de viento, su cabello muy alborotado.

"Es mi departamento, así que tu… -dudo mordiendo sus labios- tienes que irte"


End file.
